Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-83517 describes a known general structure in which a fishing line guide that has a leg portion which extends in an extension direction of the fishing rod is mounted on a fishing rod. The structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-83517 includes a rod body, a fishing line guide having a fixed portion arranged on an outer surface of the rod body and extending along an extension direction of the rod body, a wound yarn wound around the rod body and the fishing line guide a plurality of times, an epoxy resin impregnated in the wound yarn, and an acrylic urethane resin that is applied over the epoxy resin so as to protect the epoxy resin.